mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Bleach chapters
'' for Bleach, released in Japan by Shueisha on January 5, 2002]] The chapters of the ''Bleach'' manga are written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. In Japan, they have been published in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump since 2001. The plot follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki, a teenager who accidentally steals the powers of the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki and subsequently assumes her duties while she convalesces. Since that event, Ichigo has to fight hollows, evil spirits that attack people. He also encounters former Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen, who created an army of powerful hollow called arrancar to destroy the Soul Reapers' organization, Soul Society. Since Bleach s premiere, four hundred chapters have been released in Japan. Most chapter names are in English and have katakana above them to indicate how they are read in Japanese, similar to furigana ruby characters used with advanced kanji characters. In addition to the main series chapters, some chapters are published with a negative chapter number. These "negative" chapters are side stories and consist of events that precede the start of the series. An airing anime adaptation, produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo, premiered on TV Tokyo on October 5, 2004. North American licensor Viz Media has been serializing the individual chapters in ''Shonen Jump'' since November 2007 in the United States. The individual chapters are collected by Shueisha in a series of tankōbon volumes, which include a poem based on the cover character. The first volume was released on January 5, 2002. The latest volume is forty-six, released on August 4, 2010. Viz Media released the first volume on June 1, 2004; as of June 1, 2010 thirty-one volumes have been released. The company released a hardcover "collector's edition" of the first volume with a dust jacket on August 5, 2008, followed by a box set on September 2, 2008, containing the first 21 volumes, a poster, and a booklet about the series. Volume list Volumes 1–20 | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873237-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-442-5 | ChapterList = * 008. "Chasing Chad" * 009. "Monster Vs. New Girl (Struck Down)" * 010. "Monster Vs. New Girl, Part 2 (The Substitute)" * 011. "Leech-Bombs and Mom" * 012. "The Gate of the End" | ChapterListCol2 = * 013. "Bad Standard" * 014. "School Daze!!!" * 015. "Jumpin' Jack, Jolted" * 016. "Wasted but Wanted" | TranslitTitle = Goodbye Parakeet, Good Night My Sista | Summary = Chad is attacked by the unseen Hollow that as a human murdered the boy he protects. Ichigo arrives and defeats the Hollow, allowing the young boy's soul to move on to the Soul Society, where he can rest in peace. Rukia gives Ichigo a special candy to allow him to leave his body, and another soul to take control of it, to transform into a Soul Reaper when she is not around. The new soul is faulty, however, and only aims to do whatever he wants, such as playing around the city. Ichigo finds and saves him from a Hollow attack. The soul is then captured by Kisuke Urahara, the shopkeeper who accidentally sold the candy to Rukia. He returns the artificial soul to the candy, which Rukia then takes from him and gives back to Ichigo. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873275-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-443-2 | ChapterList = * 017. "6/17" * 018. "6/17 op. 2 Doesn't Smile Much Anymore" * 019. "6/17 op. 3 Memories in the Rain" * 020. "6/17 op. 4 A Face From the Past" * 021. "6/17 op. 5 | ChapterListCol2 = * 022. "6/17 op. 6 A Battle in the Graveyard" * 023. "6/17 op. 7 * 024. "6/17 op. 8 One-Sided Sympathy" * 025. "6/17 op. 9 (The Cigarette Blues Mix) | TranslitTitle = Memories in the rain | Summary = The artificial soul named Kon is put into a stuffed lion plushie, and Ichigo keeps him in his room. Ichigo and his family visit their mother's grave on the anniversary of her death to pay their respects. When Ichigo tells Rukia about his mother's death, Rukia suspects that his mother was actually killed by a Hollow. While visiting the gravesite, Ichigo's younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, are attacked by a Hollow named Grand Fisher. As Ichigo saves them, he learns the Hollow is the same one that killed his mother. Grand Fisher tries to use his mother's image to distract Ichigo from fighting back, but he overcomes it and continues attacking, forcing Grand Fisher to flee. Recovered from his injuries, Ichigo admits that he wants to stay a Soul Reaper so he can protect others. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873310-4 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-444-9 | ChapterList = * 026. "Paradise is Nowhere" * 027. "Spirits Aren't Always With Us" * 028. "Symptom of Synesthesia" * 029. "Stop That, Stupid!!" * 030. "Second Contact (it was beyond the scope of our understanding)" | ChapterListCol2 = * 031. "Heroes Can Save You" * 032. "A Hero is Always With Me?" * 033. "Rockin' Future 7" * 034. "Quincy Archer Hates You" | TranslitTitle = Quincy Archer Hates You | Summary = The Kurosaki family and some of Ichigo's friends watch a live filming of a TV program about spirit medium Don Kanonji, who unknowingly turns a spirit into a Hollow during the show. Urahara transforms Ichigo into a Soul Reaper, who then battles the Hollow. Don Kanonji, with his own spiritual powers, helps Ichigo to defeat the Hollow, discovering how he disappointingly created the Hollow, but Ichigo is able to cheer him up. In the following days, many new Hollows are quickly defeated before Rukia and Ichigo can find them. They see that they are being slain by teenager Uryū Ishida, who uses arrows made of spiritual energy to destroy them. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873335-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-445-6 | ChapterList = * 035. "Will You Be My Enemy?" * 036. * 037. "Crossing the Rubicon" * 038. "Bent" * 039. "Right Arm of the Giant" | ChapterListCol2 = * 040. "Grow?" * 041. "Princess & Dragon" * 042. "Princess & Dragon Part 2: The Majestic" * 043. "Princess & Dragon Part 3: Six Flowers" | TranslitTitle = Right Arm of the Giant | Summary = In an effort to prove that his kind, the Quincies, are better than Soul Reapers, Uryū challenges Ichigo to a competition to destroy the most Hollows. Uryū lures hundreds of Hollows to Karakura Town, endangering many of Ichigo's friends. Urahara informs Rukia that the Quincies battle against Hollows but destroy their spirits, rather than cleansing them, and that the Soul Reapers are responsible for destroying their clan. Meanwhile, Hollows attack Chad and Orihime as they each awaken spiritual powers. With Chad's giant arm and Orihime's a sextet of fairies, they defeat the Hollows. Both of them lose consciousness as Urahara rescues them. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873366-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-728-0 | ChapterList = * 044. "Awaken to the Threat" * 045. "Point of Purpose" * 046. "Karneades ~ Back-to-Back" * 047. "Back-to-Back ~ Tearing Sky" * 048. | ChapterListCol2 = * 049. "Unchained." * 050. "Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2" (Blind but Bleed Mix) * 051. "Death 3" * 052. "Needless Emotions" | TranslitTitle = The Death Trilogy Overture | Summary = Urahara explains to Orihime and Chad that their contact with Ichigo allows them to summon their own powers. Ichigo reunites with Uryū, and as they fight together against the icnoming Hollows, they learn about each other's past. A giant Hollow called a Menos Grande soon appears before them, and Ichigo uses his full power to defeat it. The built power causes Ichigo to collapse and Uryū saves him by releasing Ichigo's excess energy. The next day, Ichigo attempts to form a friendship with Uryū, while Rukia decides to leave Ichigo to return to the Soul Society. As she leaves, she is attacked by a Soul Reaper named Renji Abarai and his Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who is also Rukia's older brother. They try to arrest her for giving her powers to Ichigo, but Uryū interferes. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873392-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-807-2 | ChapterList = * 053. "Nice to meet you. (I will beat you.)" * 054. * 055. "Shut" * 056. "Broken Coda" * 057. "July Rain, Interrupted" | ChapterListCol2 = * 058. "Blank" * 059. "Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home" * 060. "Lesson 1-2: Down!!" * 061. "Lesson 2: Shattered Shaft" | TranslitTitle = The Broken Coda | Summary = Ichigo discovers that Rukia left, and looks for her with Urahara's help. Renji defeats Uryū, but Ichigo arrives to fight Renji. Renji explains that each zanpakutō sword has a unique form that can be accessed only when the Soul Reaper discovers its name. With his transformed zanpakutō Zabimaru, Renji overpowers Ichigo. Ichigo then overcomes Renji with his untapped power, but is critically injured by Byakuya before finishing Renji. Rukia orders Ichigo to stop fighting, and as he does Rukia leaves for the Soul Society where she is to be executed. Urahara heals Ichigo's wounds at his shop, and begins training him so he will recover his spirit energy and possibly survive against the Soul Reapers within the Soul Society. Meanwhile, talking cat Yoruichi Shihōin begins training Orihime and Chad to assist Ichigo. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873435-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 2, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-872-0 | ChapterList = * 062. "Lesson 2-2: Bad Ending in The Shaft" * 063. "Lesson 2-3: Inner Circle Breakdown" * 064. "Back in Black" * 065. "Collisions" * 066. "The Blade and Me" | ChapterListCol2 = * 067. "End of Lessons" * 068. * 069. "25:00 Gathering" * 070. "Where Hollows Fear To Tread" | TranslitTitle = The Blade and Me | Summary = While training Ichigo, Urahara's assistant Tessai Tsukabishi severs the chain linking Ichigo's soul to his body, triggerring his transformation into a Hollow. Ichigo has visions in which his zanpakutō s spirit assists him to find his spiritual power and turn into a Soul Reaper instead of a Hollow when he awakens. In the next training exercise Ichigo fights against Urahara who uses his zanpakutō to force Ichigo to flee. Embarrassed by his defeat, Ichigo talks with his zanpakutō s spirit again who reveals his name Zangetsu, and it changes into a bigger zanpakutō. Finished with his training Ichigo reunites with Orihime, Uryū, Chad, and Yoruichi, as they prepare to go to Soul Society to save Rukia. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873495-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-924-6 | ChapterList = * 071. "Intruderz" * 072. "The Superchunk" * 073. "Ax Storm" * 074. "Amputation" * 075. | ChapterListCol2 = * 076. "Boarrider Comin'" * 077. * 078. "Meet 'em in the Basement" * 079. "Fourteen Days for Conspiracy" | TranslitTitle = Fourteen Days for Conspiracy | Summary = Ichigo and his friends arrive at Soul Society. They have to defeat a gate guardian named Jidanbō to enter the Seireitei, the walled city in which the Soul Reapers reside. Ichigo easily defeats Jidanbō, who opens the gate, allowing them to enter Seireitei. However, when they attempt to pass through, the 3rd company captain, Gin Ichimaru, attacks them and closes the gate. While searching for another way to enter, Ichigo encounters Ganju Shiba, whose hatred of the Soul Reapers causes him to fight Ichigo. The fight ends prematurely, as Ganju leaves for unknown reasons. Later, Yoruichi asks an old friend named Kūkaku Shiba, who also happens to be Ganju's sister, to help them with entering Seireitei. After much consideration, she agrees to help them out. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873525-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0081-2 | ChapterList = * 080. "The Shooting Star Project" * 081. "Twelve-Tone Rendezvous" * 082. "Conflictable Composition" * 083. "Come with Me" * 084. "The Shooting Star Project 2 (Tattoo On The Sky)" | ChapterListCol2 = * 085. "Intruderz 2 (Breakthrough the Roof Mix)" * 086. "Making Good Relations, Ok?" * 087. "Dancing With Spears" * 088. "So Unlucky We Are" * 088.5. "Karakura Superheroes" | TranslitTitle = Tattoo on the Sky | Summary = To use Kūkaku's cannon to enter Seireitei, Ichigo and his friends must first learn to focus their spiritual energies. Meanwhile, behind the walls of the city, an emergency meeting is called for all the 13 Soul Reapers captains to interrogate Gin about why he allowed the invaders to survive. However, a sounding alarm interrupts the meeting. Before leaving, 5th division Captain Sōsuke Aizen confronts Gin in front of the 10th company captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He rebukes his flimsy excuse for allowing the invaders to escape. After Ichigo's group completes their training, Ganju decides to join them because his older brother was killed by a Soul Reaper. He comes to the realization that Ichigo is not a bad person, and wants to confirm if Soul Reapers are evil or not. They enter Seireitei through a cannon shot, but are separated during their descent into the city. Ichigo and Ganju encounter and fight two 11th division members, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ichigo successfully uses his zanpakutō to defeat Ikkaku. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873555-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0271-7 | ChapterList = * 089. "Masterly! And Farewell!" * 090. "See You Under the Fireworks" * 091. "Der Freischütz King" * 092. "Masterly! And Farewell! (Reprise)" * 093. "Steer For the Star" | ChapterListCol2 = * 094. "A Jail Called Remorse" * 095. "Crush" * 096. "Bloodred Conflict" * 097. "Talk About Your Fear" * 098. | TranslitTitle = A Star and a Stray Dog | Summary = Ganju defeats Yumichika by exploding fireworks in his face. He later reunites with Ichigo. Meanwhile, Uryū and Orihime are confronted by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the 4th seat of the 7th company whom Uryū easily defeats. Ichigo and Ganju are confronted by a large group of Soul Reapers, and escape by using a clumsy 4th company officer, Hanatarō Yamada, as a distraction. Hanatarō informs them of a shortcut to the place where Rukia is being held. While going to find Rukia, Renji, the assistant captain of the 6th company, confronts Ichigo. Ichigo overpowers Renji by using all his spiritual powers that he learned with Urahara. Before falling to the ground, Renji recalls his long-time friendship with Rukia and asks Ichigo to save her. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873576-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0403-2 | ChapterList = * 099. "Dead Black War Cloud" * 100. * 101. "Split Under the Red Stalk" * 102. "Nobody Beats" * 103. "Dominion" | ChapterListCol2 = * 104. "The Undead" * 105. "Spring, Spring, Meets the Tiger" * 106. "Cause to Confront" * 107. "Heat in Trust" * 0.8. "A Wonderful Error" | TranslitTitle = Flower on the Precipice | Summary = Byakuya tries to execute Renji for being defeated by Ichigo, but the Soul Reapers stop him. Captain Hitsugaya suspects that something is wrong with Gin and tells his friend Momo Hinamori, the 5th company assistant captain, to be careful around him. The following day, the captain Aizen is found dead. Thinking Gin might be responsible, Hinamori attempts to attack him, but instead attacks Gin's assistant captain, Izuru Kira. Both of are jailed for fighting. Hanatarō heals Ichigo, and they—along with Ganju—continue the rescue mission. They are attacked by the 11th company captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo stays to fight against him while Hanatarō and Ganju continue on towards Rukia. Meanwhile, Chad is confronted by the 8th company captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, who easily defeats Chad. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873610-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0611-1 | ChapterList = * 108. "A Time to Scare" * 109. * 110. "The Dark Side of the Universe" * 111. "Black & White" | ChapterListCol2 = * 112. "The Undead 2 (Rise & Rage)" * 113. "The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica)" * 114. * 115. "Remnant" | TranslitTitle = The Undead | Summary = Kyōraku decides only to arrest Chad instead of killing him, as he realizes that he is not a bad person. In his fight against Kenpachi, Ichigo is initially easily defeated. Zangetsu appears to test him. Ichigo fights against his hollow side to determine whom will be worthy of Zangetsu. As Ichigo realizes that he knows nothing about Zangetsu and promises to learn more about him, the fight is stopped and Ichigo returns to fight Kenpachi again. This time, he is able to use all the power from Zangetsu, and as a result Ichigo is able to successfully battle Kenpachi to a draw. Kenpachi's assistant captain, Yachiru Kusajishi, takes him to another place and Kenpachi confesses that he lost because he has never been able to truly know his zanpakutō. Ganju and Hanatarō find Rukia, but Ganju attempts to kill her as he realizes that she is the Soul Reaper responsible for his brother's death. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873649-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0612-8 | ChapterList = * 116. "White Tower Rocks" * 117. "Remnant 2 (Deny the Shadow)" * 118. "Supernal Tag" * 119. "Secret of the Moon" | ChapterListCol2 = * 120. "Shake Hands with Grenades" * 121. "In Sane We Trust" * 122. "Don't Lose Your Grip" * 123. "Pledge My Pride" | TranslitTitle = White Tower Rocks | Summary = Byakuya goes to the prison to kill Ganju and Hanatarō. Unwilling to allow Hanatarō to fight, Ganju faces Byakuya, and is almost killed. As Ichigo awakens after his fight against Kenpachi, he discovers that Yoruichi was really a woman who took the form of a cat. They encounter Byakuya; Ichigo fights him but is knocked out by Yoruichi, who escapes from the prison. She intends to train Ichigo so that he will be able to use his bankai, a state in which the zanpakutō becomes considerably more powerful. Uryū and Orihime continue towards Rukia's location and are attacked by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the 12th company captain. Mayuri sacrifices his soldiers to attempt to kill Uryū, but fails. Mayuri reveals that he has experimented on many other Quincy, including Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida, and was responsible for his death. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873682-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0613-5 | ChapterList = * 124. "Crying Little People" * 125. "Insanity & Genius" * 126. "The Last of a Void War" * 127. "Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow" | ChapterListCol2 = * 128. "The Great Joint-Struggle Union" * 129. * 130. * -17. | TranslitTitle = Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow | Summary = Uryū uses the Quincy's forbidden techniques to overcome the injuries that Mayuri inflicted upon him. In this state Uryū overpowers Mayuri, but Mayuri escapes by transforming into an intangible mass. Uryū goes toward Rukia's location, but in transit is attacked by the 9th company captain, Kaname Tōsen. Ichigo continues his bankai training by repeatedly battling Zangetsu. Orihime, Uryū, Ganju and Chad are freed by Kenpachi, who wants them to guide him to Ichigo. After reading the last correspondence from Aizen, Hinamori escapes from prison and goes to where Hitsugaya and Gin are preparing to fight. She points her zanpakutō at Hitsugaya and accuses him of killing Aizen. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873777-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0614-2 | ChapterList = * 131. "The True Will" * 132. "Creeping Limit" * 133. "Memories in the Rain 2: Nocturne" * 134. "Memories in the Rain 2, op.2: Longing for Sanctuary" * 135. "Memories in the Rain 2, op.3: Affected by the Night" | ChapterListCol2 = * 136. "Memories in the Rain 2, op.4: Night of Wijnruit" * 137. "Surrounding Clutch" * 138. "Private Thoughts" * 139. "Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy" | TranslitTitle = Night of Wijnruit | Summary = Hinamori desperately attacks Hitsugaya, who knocks her out. Hitsugaya furiously attacks Gin, but as Gin attacks an unconscious Hinamori, Hitsugaya's assistant captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, tells Gin to leave. The 13th company captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, discovers that Rukia's execution was unexpectedly moved to the following day and prepares to save Rukia. Rukia reminisces about the time she spent in the 13th company with its assistant captain and Ganju's brother, Kaien Shiba. The times were good until a hollow took possession of him and Rukia was forced to kill him in hollow form. Kenpachi and his soldiers confront the 7th and 9th company soldiers because Kenpachi is helping the intruders. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873817-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1041-5 | ChapterList = * 140. "Bite at the Moon" * 141. "Kneel to the Baboon King" * 142. * 143. "Blazing Souls" * 144. "Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior" | ChapterListCol2 = * 145. "Shaken" * 146. "Demon Loves the Dark" * 147. "Countdown to the End: 3 (Blind Light, Deaf Beat)" * 148. "Countdown to the End: 2 (Lady Lennon~Frankenstein)" * 149. "Countdown to the End: 1 (Only Mercifully)" | TranslitTitle = Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior | Summary = Renji attempts to rescue Rukia, but is confronted by his captain, Byakuya. Renji unleashes his bankai, which transforms his zanpakutō into a giant snake-like segmented sword. With his bankai, Renji surpasses Byakuya until Byakuya releases his own bankai. His generates a 'corridor' of swords, which almost kill Renji. Renji still attempts to fight, but is only able to inflict a minor injury on Byakuya. Meanwhile, Kenpachi overpowers Kaname Tōsen and the 7th company captain, Sajin Komamura, forcing Tōsen to unleash his bankai. In this state, Tōsen creates a space in which nearly all of Kenpachi's senses don't work. In the end, Kenpachi allows Tōsen to wound him so that he can get in close contact with, and ultimately defeat him. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873841-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1042-2 | ChapterList = * 150. "Countdown to the End: 0" * 151. "The Deathberry Returns" * 152. "The Speed Phantom" * 153. "Empty Dialogue" * 154. "Flash Master" | ChapterListCol2 = * 155. "Redoundable Deeds/Redoubtable Babies" * 156. "Welcome to Purgatory" * 157. "Cat and Hornet" * 158. "Sky Leopardess" | TranslitTitle = The Deathberry Returns | Summary = Tōsen is saved by Komamura, who starts to fight Kenpachi. Rukia's execution ceremony begins. However, as the execution is proceeding, Ichigo comes to her rescue. The captains Ukitake and Kyōraku destroy the Soukyoku, which is the large zanpakutō used for executions, and Ichigo throws Rukia to Renji so that they can escape the scene. Ichigo then starts fighting against Byakuya. Ukitake and Kyōraku are attacked by their leader, the 1st company captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, for betraying them. The 2nd company captain, Soi Fon, attempts to kill the traitors, but is stopped by Yoruichi, her former teacher. Furious that Yoruichi left her long ago, Soi Fon attacks Yoruichi, but fails to defeat her. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873862-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1043-9 | ChapterList = * 159. "Long Way to Say Goodbye" * 160. "Battle on Guillotine Hill" * 161. "Scratch the Sky" * 162. "Black Moon Rising" * 163. "The Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power)" | ChapterListCol2 = * 164. "The One Who Changed the World" * 165. "The Dark Side of the Universe 2" * 166. "Black & White 2" * 167. "The Burial Chamber" * 168. "Behind Me, Behind You" | TranslitTitle = The Black Moon Rising | Summary = Soi Fon stops fighting and asks Yoruichi why she did not take her when she left. Ichigo and Byakuya fight, releasing their bankai. With his bankai, Ichigo's speed considerably increases, allowing him to overpower Byakuya. However, Ichigo cannot fully control his bankai and as he is about to be defeated, his inner-hollow temporarily assumes control of his body. When Ichigo reverts back to his normal state, Ichigo and Byakuya use their final attacks, leading to Ichigo's victory. Byakuya accepts his defeat and tells Ichigo that the reason that he permitted Rukia's execution was because the rules of his family are sacred to him. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto discover that the entire council who ruled in favor of the execution are dead. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873883-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1044-6 | ChapterList = * -12.5. "Blooming Under a Cold Moon" * 169. "End of Hypnosis" * 170. "End of Hypnosis2 (The Galvanizer)" * 171. "End of Hypnosis3 (The Blue Fog)" * 172. "End of Hypnosis4 (Prisoners in Paradise)" * 173. "End of Hypnosis5 (Standing to Defend You)" | ChapterListCol2 = * 174. "End of Hypnosis6 (The United Front)" * 175. "End of Hypnosis7 (Truth Under My Strings)" * 176. "End of Hypnosis8 (the Transfixion)" * 177. "End of Hypnosis9 (Encompassed)" * 178. "No One Stands On the Sky" | TranslitTitle = End of Hypnosis | Summary = Hinamori discovers that Aizen is still alive, and he severely injures her with his zanpakutō. Hitsugaya arrives; Aizen informs him that Gin was always his ally and co-conspirator in his scheme. Aizen easily defeats Hitsugaya. As the 4th company captain, Retsu Unohana, arrives, Aizen explains that Soul Society has been under an illusion created by Aizen's zanpakutō ability. Aizen intercepts Rukia and says that he will be removing an object, called the Hōgyoku, from her body. This object, created by Urahara and hidden inside Rukia's soul, allows an individual to take the form of both Soul Reaper and hollow. Ichigo, Renji and Komamura try to stop Aizen, but are easily defeated. After taking the Hōgyoku, Gin attempts to kill Rukia, but Byakuya intercepts the attack. As reinforcements from Soul Society arrive, Aizen, along with Gin and Tōsen, escape by ascending into a dark rip in the sky. | LineColor = FCA845 }} Volumes 21–40 | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874027-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1165-8 | ChapterList = * 179. "Confession in the Twilight" * 180. "Something in the Aftermath" * 181. "And the Rain Left Off" * 182. "Get Back from the Storm (Trigger for a New Concerto)" * 183. "Eyes of the unknown" | ChapterListCol2 = * 184. "Hush" * 185. "Be My Family or Not" * 186. "Tell Your Children the Truth" * 187. "The Cigar Blues, Part Two" | TranslitTitle = Be My Family or Not | Summary = As the Soul Reapers are being healed, Byakuya confesses to Rukia that he adopted her as his sister because his wife Hisana—who died a long time ago—was Rukia's sister and apologizes. Rukia then goes to Kūkaku and Ganju to apologize for killing their older brother, Kaien. Before Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryū and Yoruichi return to their world, Rukia tells them that she has chosen to remain in the Soul Society. As the others return to school, Ichigo meets a student named Shinji Hirako, who reveals himself to be a visored, a Soul Reaper who has obtained hollow powers. With his powers gone, Uryū is attacked by a hollow and is rescued by his father, Ryūken Ishida. Afterwards, his father decides to train him to recover his lost powers. Kon, who is in Ichigo's body, is attacked by the hollow Grand Fisher, who turned into an arrancar, gaining Soul Reapers' power. He attacks Kon, believing that he is really attacking Ichigo. Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, comes to Kon's defense and is revealed to be a former Soul Reaper. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874049-2 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1179-5 | ChapterList = * 188. "Crush the World Down" * 189. "Resolve" * 190. "Conquistadores" * 191. "Conquistadores 2 (Screaming Symphony)" * 192. "Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess)" | ChapterListCol2 = * 193. "Conquistadores 4 (Ebony & Ivory)" * 194. "Conquistadores 5 (La Basura)" * 195. "Death & Strawberry (Reprise)" * 196. "Punch Down the Stone Circle" * 197. "The Approaching Danger" | TranslitTitle = Conquistadores | Summary = Shinji tries to recruit Ichigo into the Visoreds, but the offer is rejected. As Chad and Orihime try to ask Shinji what happened to Ichigo, one of his friends, Hiyori Sarugaki, attempts to stop them. The following day, two arrancar similar to humans, Yammy Riyalgo and Ulquiorra Schiffer, are dispatched by Aizen to Karakura town and begin killing nearby people. Chad and Orihime attempt to fight them, but they are unable to inflict damage, and are saved by Ichigo. Ichigo's fright of his hollow side results in his defeat by Yammy. Urahara and Yoruichi save them and force the two arrancar to retreat. As they recover from their injuries, Soul Society sends Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia to their aide. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874140-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 3, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1541-0 | ChapterList = * 198. "The Icecold Discord" * 199. "Ugly" * 200. "Night of Sledgehammer" * 201. "Wind & Snowbound" * 202. "¡Mala Suerte!" | ChapterListCol2 = * 203. "¡Mala Suerte! 2 (El Monstruo)" * 204. "¡Mala Suerte! 3 (Monstruo Sangrienta)" * 205. "¡Mala Suerte! 4 (Tempestad de La Lucha)" * 0. "Side-A The Sand" * 0. "Side-B The Rotator" | TranslitTitle = ¡Mala Suerte! | Summary = A group of arrancar invades Karakura Town and the Soul Reapers move to stop them. Chad is attacked by the number 16 arrancar and is saved by Ichigo. Rukia defeats the arrancar by using the Soul Reaper power that she was forced to loose long ago. The group is attacked by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who is the 6th strongest arrancar. He overcomes and defeats Rukia. Meanwhile, one of Ichigo's friends is attacked by the 13th arrancar and is rescued when Ikkaku and Yumichika comes to his defense. Ikkaku begins to fight against him. Using his zanpakutō, the arrancar surpasses Ikkaku, but Ikkaku shows his bankai, which he managed to conceal until that point. His bankai creates giant swords, which he uses to defeat the arrancar. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874262-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1603-5 | ChapterList = * 206. "¡Mala Suerte! 5 Lucky" * 207. "Mode: Genocide" * 208. "The Scissors" * 209. "Lift the Limit" * 210. "Turn the True Power On" | ChapterListCol2 = * 211. "Stroke of Sanity" * 212. "You Don't Hear My Name Anymore" * 213. "Trifle" * 214. "Immanent God Blues" | TranslitTitle = Immanent God Blues | Summary = Both Ikkaku and the arrancar fall to the ground. As Ikkaku awakens, he considers the reason as to why he keeps his bankai a secret: to keep the respect of his captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Renji have problems fighting against the other arrancar and Ururu, an assistant of Urahara, attempts to attack the arrancar. However, she is seriously injured in the process. The Soul Society removes the power restrictions that were previously placed on the Soul Reapers, allowing them to fight at full capacity against the arrancar and kill them. Ichigo continues to fight Grimmjow, but even in his bankai he faces problems. Tōsen arrives and takes Grimmjow to Aizen. Aizen revokes his status as an Espada as punishment for entering the battle without permission. Saddened for not being powerful enough to protect his friends, Ichigo visits the Visoreds. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874289-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1796-4 | ChapterList = * 215. "Tug Your God Out" * 216. "The Suppression of Darkness" * 217. "Hole in My Heart" * 218. "Dark Side of Universe 3" * 219. "Black & White 3" | ChapterListCol2 = * 220. "King & His Horse" * 221. "Let's Eat the World's End" * 222. "No Shaking Throne" * 223. "The Scarlet Creation" | TranslitTitle = No Shaking Throne | Summary = Ichigo tells Shinji that he has only come to them because he wants to learn to control the hollow inside him, and Hiyori attacks him using her hollow powers. Just before being defeated by Hiyori, Ichigo's hollow appears but is suppressed by the Visoreds. Shinji decides to let Ichigo confront his inner hollow, starting the process by rendering Ichigo unconscious. Ichigo's body starts turning into a hollow and the Visoreds attempt to stop a full transformation. Ichigo defeats his inner hollow, returning his body to human form. Yamamoto Genryūsai speaks with Hitsugaya about Aizen's objective. He explains that Aizen aims to sacrifice the citizens of Ichigo's hometown to create a key that would allow him to reach the king of Soul Society and defeat him, but mentions that it may take him four months before his preparations are complete. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874315-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2384-2 | ChapterList = * 224. "Imitated Gaiety" * 225. "Slip Into My Barrier" * 226. "Right of My Heart" * 227. "The Swordless Soldier" * 228. "Don't Look Back" | ChapterListCol2 = * 229. "The Howling Tempest" * 230. "Dead White Invasion" * 231. "The Mascaron Drive" * 232. "The Mascaron Drive 2" * 233. "El Violador" | TranslitTitle = The Mascaron Drive | Summary = On Urahara's request, Renji begins training Chad so that he will be able to fight the arrancar. Because of the nature of Orihime's defensively oriented powers, Urahara requests to abstain from participating in the war against Aizen's arrancar. Rukia finds Orihime and after hearing what happened to her, she decides to train her on her own. The arrancar invade Karakura again, but this time the group includes several Espada, which are the ten highest-ranked arrancar. Ichigo finds Grimmjow and uses his hollow powers to fight against him. He severely injures him, but is only able to use his powers for eleven seconds before being overpowered. Grimmjow's replacement, Luppi, defeats multiple Soul Reapers, but is ultimately stopped by Urahara. While leaving Soul Society, Orihime is ambushed by Ulquiorra. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874339-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2385-9 | ChapterList = * 234. "Not Negotiation" * 235. "The Frozen Clutch" * 236. "The Sun Already Gone Down" * 237. "Goodbye, Halcyon Days." * 238. "Eagle Without Wings" | ChapterListCol2 = * 239. "Winged Eagles" * 240. "Regeneration." * 241. "Silverflame." * 242. "Two Men are Burning" | TranslitTitle = Goodbye, Halcyon Days. | Summary = Under orders from Aizen, Ulquiorra threatens Orihime, saying that he will kill her friends if she does not go with him. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya defeats Luppi and Ichigo continues his fight against Grimmjow. Unable to use his hollow powers completely, Ichigo is almost killed by Grimmjow but Rukia saves him. Shinji Hirako shows up and overpowers Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra appears, informing the Espada that his mission is over and ordering them to leave. The following day, Ichigo and his friends discover that Orihime is gone and that the Soul Society has no intention of saving her. However, Ichigo decides to go into Hueco Mundo, the hollows' world, without their help. So he, with Chad and Uryū, who have completed their training, leave for Hueco Mundo. With help from Urahara, they enter into a building from Hueco Mundo, where they are immediately attacked by two arrancar. Orihime meets Aizen and is forced to heal Grimmjow, making him recover his Espada rank. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874365-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2386-6 | ChapterList = * 243. "The Knuckle & The Arrow" * 244. "Born From The Fear" * 245. "The Way Without Enemies" * 246. "The Great Desert Bros." * 247. "United On The Desert" | ChapterListCol2 = * 248. * 249. "Back to The Innocence" * 250. "Five Ways To Three Figures" * 251. "Baron's Lecture 1st Period" | TranslitTitle = Baron's Lecture Full-Course | Summary = Using their new fighting skills, Uryū and Chad easily defeat the two arrancar. They, along with Ichigo, see that Hueco Mundo is a giant desert and begin running toward Las Noches, the castle where Aizen is headquartered. In the desert, they encounter three hollows in pursuit of small child, and go to her defense. They later learn that the child, Nel Tu, and the others are her mutually adopted brothers and their pet. As the hollow siblings guide them to Las Noches, they meet Rukia and Renji, who have come to help them. The group separates shortly after entering Las Noches. Nel decides to follow Ichigo, but when all her brothers attempt to follow her, they get lost. Instead, they each follow a different member of the group. Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad are then encountered by Privaron Espada, which are Espada that lost their status. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874398-1 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2387-3 | ChapterList = * 252. "Rebut to the Baron's Lecture" * 253. "Don't Call Me Niño" * 254. "Deja Chocolate Aquí" * 255. "Don't Breathe in the Bush" * 256. "Infinite Slick" | ChapterListCol2 = * 257. "The Slashing Opera" * 258. "Seele Schneider" * 259. "Flicker Flames" * 260. "Right Arm of The Giant 2" * Special: "Bleach on the Beach" | TranslitTitle = The Slashing Opera | Summary = Ichigo begins to battle Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, and as the battle escalates—leading to Nel's injury—he chooses to use his hollow powers. Dordoni is struck down by Ichigo, and to thank Ichigo for using his full power against him, Dordoni fights the Exequias, a group of arrancar that specialize in eliminating intruders, to allow Ichigo to retreat. Uryū and Nel's brother, Pesche Guatiche, are attacked by Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci, who blocks their attacks with her zanpakutō. Uryū uses a tube to produce a powerful energy blade, which he uses to easily defeat her. Meanwhile, Chad fights against Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda. After absorbing several blows, Chad realizes how to access his full power, and transforms his arms into weapons. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874423-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2388-4 | ChapterList = * 261. "Left Arm of The Devil" * 262. "Unblendable" * 263. "Unexpected" * 264. "Don't Say That Name Again" * 265. "Bang The Bore" | ChapterListCol2 = * 266. "Hide Away From The Sun" * 267. "Legions of The Reglets" * 268. * 269. "The End is Near" | TranslitTitle = There Is No Heart Without You | Summary = With his new power, Chad is able to defeat Gantenbainne. He is then attacked by the Espada Nnoitora Jiruga, who easily defeats him, leaving his fate unknown. Rukia encounters the 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who reveals to her that he contains the soul of the former Soul Reaper Kaien Shiba. Meanwhile, Renji Abarai and Nel's oldest brother, Dondochakka Bilstin, are confronted by the 8th Espada Szayelaporro Grantz. Rukia fights against Aaroniero, who uses the abilities of Kaien to overpower her. She manages to stab his head, killing him and allowing Kaien's soul to be free. Rukia is severely injured, making the others think that she has died. Ichigo tries to go to her but runs into the Espada Ulquiorra. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874444-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2809-6 | ChapterList = * 270. "Warning" * 271. "If You Rise From The Ashes" * 272. "Don't Kill My Volupture" * 273. "Dog Eat Dog" * 274. "The Monster" | ChapterListCol2 = * 275. "The United Front 2& White" * 276. "Blockin' Beast" * 277. "Corrosion of Conformity" * 278. "Heal for The Crash" | TranslitTitle = Don't Kill My Volupture | Summary = Ichigo uses his bankai in addition to his hollow powers, but is unable to defeat Ulquiorra. Ichigo refuses to give up, however, believing Ulquiorra to be the top-ranked Espada, whose defeat would be a major victory in this war. But Ulquiorra reveals his "4" tattoo, indicating that he is only the fourth Espada. He stabs Ichigo in the chest with his hand, telling Ichigo to either escape from Hueco Mundo or die. Orihime is attacked by two female arrancar, Loly and Menoly, who are furious because Aizen favors Orihime over them. Grimmjow shows up and defeats the two arrancar, taking Orihime with him. In Renji's fight with Szayelaporro, Uryū arrives to aid him. Despite joining forces to overpower Szayelaporro, he survives. Grimmjow takes Orihime to Ichigo to heal him so that Grimmjow and Ichigo can finish their fight. Ulquiorra tries to stop him, but Grimmjow isolates him in another dimension. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874473-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-152810-6 | ChapterList = * 279. "Jugulators" * 280. "Jugulators 2" * 281. "The Vulgarian Noise" * 282. "The Primal Fear" * 283. "You Don't Hurt Anymore" | ChapterListCol2 = * 284. "Historia de Pantera y su Sombras" * 285. * 286. "Guillotine You Standing" * -16. When released in tankōbon 32, chapter -15 was renumbered to -16. | TranslitTitle = Howling | Summary = Orihime finishes healing Ichigo, and Ichigo begins to fight Grimmjow. Ichigo dons his hollow mask, which he can now use for longer stints. Grimmjow releases his zanpakutō. The two continue their fight, and Ichigo is slowly worn down by Grimmjow. Orihime cheers for Ichigo, who manages to slash Grimmjow's chest. Unwilling to submit, Grimmjow uses his strongest attack. Ichigo overcomes it and deals a final blow. After leaving Grimmjow on the ground, Ichigo prepares to take Orihime away from Las Noches. Grimmjow returns to fight, but is struck down by the 5th Espada Nnoitora. The last chapter is focused on Hitsugaya's backstory, showing how he discovered his Soul Reaper powers and met Matsumoto. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874494-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2811-3 | ChapterList = * 287. "Don't Forget Till You Die" * 288. "The Bad Joke" * 289. "The Scarmask" * 290. "Unleash The Beast" * 291. "Thank You For Defending Me" | ChapterListCol2 = * 292. "Rupture My Replica" * 293. "Urge to Unite" * 294. "If You Call Me a Beast, I'll Kill You Like a Tempest" * 295. "The Last Mission" | TranslitTitle = The Bad Joke | Summary = The fight between Nnoitora and an exhausted Ichigo begins. Renji, Uryū, Dondochakka and Pesche encounter Szayelaporro again, who uses his zanpakutō to create clones of them. Nnoitora recognizes the terrified Nel. It is revealed that Nel was formerly the 3rd Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Her brothers and her pet are arrancar servants known as Fracciones. Ichigo still attempts to protect her, but before he is killed, Nel transforms into her adult form and fights against Nnoitora. Uryū and Renji manage to destroy their clones, but Szayel creates voodoo dolls, which he uses to injure them. After recalling that Nnoitra was responsible for changing her into the child form and wiping her memory, Nel releases her zanpakutō. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874541-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2812-0 | ChapterList = * 296. "Changed Again and Again" * 297. "King of The Kill" * 298. "Intruderz 3" * 299. "The Verbal Warfare" * 300. "Curse Named Love" | ChapterListCol2 = * 301. "Nothing Like Equal" * 302. "Pride on the Blade" * 303. "Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck" * 304. "Battle of Barbarians" * 305. "The Rising Phoenix" | TranslitTitle = King of The Kill | Summary = Nel is about to defeat Nnoitora, but she transforms back into her child form and is knocked out. Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla, nearly kills Ichigo but is dispatched by Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi informs Ichigo that Urahara was tasked with making the entrance into Hueco Mundo stable enough for the captains to enter, and that three others Soul Reapers Captains—Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Retsu Unohana—accompanied him. Retsu Unohana saves Chad from being killed by Exequias, and Byakuya saves Rukia from being killed by the 7th Espada, Zommari Leroux. Zommari takes control of Rukia's weakened body, but Byakuya saves her by killing him with his bankai. Renji, Uryū and Nel's siblings are saved by Mayuri, who stops Szayel's techniques. After Mayuri kills him, Szayelaporro reconstitutes himself inside of Mayuri's daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, ingesting a large dosage of poison stored in Nemu's body in the process. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874575-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 306. "Not Perfect is Good" * 307. "Bite it, Slash it" * 308. "Satan from Orbit" * 309. "Pray For the Mantis" * 310. "Four Arms to Killing You" | ChapterListCol2 = * 311. "The Undead 4" * 312. "Higher Than The Moon" * 313. "To Close Your World" * 314. "Night Side of Abduction" * 315. "March of the Death" | TranslitTitle = Higher Than The Moon | Summary = Mayuri stabs Szayelaporro through his hand and heart and breaks the blade. Due to the poison he ingested, Szayelaporro suffers for what seems an eternity to him, resulting in his death. Kenpachi and Nnoitora exchange increasingly more devastating blows. Once Kenpachi realizes that he is on the verge of death, the captain uses both hands to deliver a massive fatal blow to Nnoitora. Orihime is again kidnapped by the Espada Coyote Stark and is taken to Aizen. Aizen explains that he only kidnapped Orihime to reduce the number of Soul Reapers in Karakura. This would allow him to destroy the town to create the royal key. However, Soul Society has created a duplicate of Karakura and switched with the original with Urahara's help. As such, Soul Society prepares their Soul Reapers to defend the duplicated Karakura. Ichigo goes to Las Noches again to save Orihime, who—this time—is alone with Ulquiorra. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874603-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * -108. "Turn Back The Pendulum" * -107. "Turn Back The Pendulum 2" * -106. "Turn Back The Pendulum 3" * -105. "Turn Back The Pendulum 4" * -104. "Turn Back The Pendulum 5" | ChapterListCol2 = * -103. "Turn Back The Pendulum 6" * -102. "Turn Back The Pendulum 7" * -101. "Turn Back The Pendulum 8" * -100. "Turn Back The Pendulum 9" | TranslitTitle = Turn Back The Pendulum | Summary = One hundred and ten years before the start of the series, the Visoreds are high-ranking Soul Reapers and Kisuke Urahara is made the captain of the 12th company. Since then, Urahara has turned the 12th company into the scientific division of the present. During that time, several Soul Reapers started to mysteriously disappear and the 9th company is sent to investigate. Eventually, Captain Kensei Muguruma and assistant captain Mashiro Kuna turn into hollows that attack their fellow Soul Reapers. Several Soul Reapers, including Hachigen "Hachi" Ushōda from the company specialising in spells known as Kidō and Shinji Hirako from the 5th company, are sent to stop them. They subdue the hollows, but are suddenly attacked by Shinji's assistant captain, Sōsuke Aizen. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874628-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * -99. "Turn Back The Pendulum 10" * -98. "Turn Back The Pendulum 11" * -97. "Let Stop The Pendulum" * 316. "Swang the Edge Down" * 317. "Six Hearts Will Beat As One" | ChapterListCol2 = * 318. "Five Towers/Four Pillars" * 319. "Ants And Dragons" * 320. "Beauty is So Solitary" * 321. "Black Briers and Brambles" * 322. "Oath Under The Rose" | TranslitTitle = Beauty Is So Solitary | Summary = Aizen reveals that his efforts to turning Soul Reapers into hollows is responsible for their recent disappearance. When Shinji and his comrades start turning into hollows, Urahara and the Kidō company captain, Tessai, try to stop Aizen. Aizen escapes and Urahara tries to save the victims from Aizen's experiments. Aizen uses the court from Soul Society to frame Urahara and Tessai for the disappearance of Soul Reapers, but Yoruichi escapes with them to the human world with the Soul Reapers, who later become the Visoreds. In the present battle in Las Noches, Ichigo finds Orihime with help from his friends and initiates a battle with Ulquiorra. In order to make the Soul Reapers focus in confronting the Arrancar, Yamamoto traps Aizen, Gin and Tōsen in a fire prison. The Espada Barragan Luisenbarn sends four Fracciones to destroy Karakura's protection from Soul Society, but they are confronted by the Soul Reapers Izuru Kira, 9th company assistant captain Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yumichika reveals the true form of his zanpakutō and uses it to absorb the energy from his opponent. | LineColor = FCA845 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874649-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 323. "Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair" * 324. "The Reaper" * 325. "Fear For Fight" * 326. "Knockdown Monster" * 327. "Knockdown Monsters" | ChapterListCol2 = * 328. "The Knuckle Debate" * 329. "Raging Rampage" * 330. "Crossing Roads" * 331. "Don't Believe The Hide" | TranslitTitle = Fear for Fight | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Kira and Hisagi successfully use their zanpakutō to defeat their opponents. However, Ikkaku is defeated as he does not want to use his bankai in front of all the Soul Reapers, and thus, one of the four pillars protecting Karakura is destroyed. Before Ikkaku is killed, Captain Sajin Komamura confronts Ikkaku's enemy and easily defeats him with his bankai. As the four arrancar attacking Karakura were killed, the top three Espada and their Fracciones confront the Soul Reaper captains and captain assistants. While Matsumoto faces the Espada Tia Halibel's three Fracciones, Hitsugaya confronts Halibel herself. Meanwhile Captain Soi Fon and her assistant captain, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, fight Barragan Luisenbarn's last two Fracciones with Ōmaeda managing to knock out his opponent. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874674-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 332. "Stingy Stinger" * 333. "Ash & Salamander" * 334. "Dregs of Hypnosis" * 335. "Chimaera chord" * 336. "El Verdugo" | ChapterListCol2 = * 337. "Hall In Your Inferno" * 338. "Fall Into My Inferno" * 339. "The Deathbringer Numbers" * 340. "The Antagonizer" | TranslitTitle = El Verdugo | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = After receiving some unneeded help from Ōmaeda, Soi Fon defeats Barragan's last Fracción and prepares to fight Barragan. Matsumoto continues fighting against Halibel's Fracciones and when she is overpowered, she is aided by Hinamori, who decided she will fight Aizen despite how much she used to admire him. Kyōraku confronts Starrk, leaving the latter's Fracción, Lilinette Gingerback, to face Ukitake, who is unwilling to attack her due to the fact she looks like a kid. Meanwhile, Halibel's Fracciones summon an arrancar "pet" which seriously injures both Matsumoto and Hinamori. Kira, Hisagi, and the 7th company assistant captain Tetsuzaemon Iba fail to stop the arrancar, which is later incinerated by Yamamoto. As Yamamoto easily kills Halibel's Fracciones, Halibel reveals herself to be the 3rd Espada, and Starrk shows he is the 1st, leaving Barragan as the 2nd. Back in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo fights Ulquiorra; although neither of them use all their powers, Ulquiorra continues overpowering Ichigo. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874712-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 341. "The Envy" * 342. "The Greed" * 343. "The Gluttony" * 344. "The Pride" * 345. "The Sloth" | ChapterListCol2 = * 346. "The Wrath" * 347. "The Lust" * 348. "The Lust 2" * 349. "The Lust 3" | TranslitTitle = The Lust | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Orihime shields Ichigo from one of Ulquiorra's attacks, but Ichigo requests her to let him fight alone. While the battle continues, the arrancar Loly and Menoly try to torture Orihime once again. They are interrupted and killed by the Espada Yammy, who has grown angry with their actions. Before he is about to kill Orihime, Uryū stops Yammy, throwing him out of the tower they were fighting in. With Uryū protecting Orihime, Ichigo uses his hollow powers to confront Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra releases his zanpakutō which increases his powers to the point that Ichigo is virtually helpless before him. As Ichigo refuses to give up, Ulquiorra makes a second zanpakutō release and blows a hole in Ichigo's chest. Uryū tries to fight Ulquiorra to give Orihime time to heal Ichigo, but when Orihime notes he is dead, she shouts for help, causing Ichigo's body to undergo a new transformation. }} Volumes 41–current | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874734-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 350. "The Lust 4" * 351. "The Lust 5" * 352. "The Lust 6" * 353. "The Ash" * 354. "Heart" | ChapterListCol2 = * 355. "Azul-Blood Splash" * 356. "Tyrant of Skulls" * 357. "The Colossus of Fear" * 358. "King of the Clouds" | TranslitTitle = Heart | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Now turned into a berserker hollow, Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra until he is stopped by Uryū just before Ichigo delivers the final blow. However, Ichigo sees his friends as enemies and before he attacks them, Ulquiorra knocks him out. Ichigo's body returns to its Soul Reaper state, but before he can continue fighting, Ulquiorra's body is destroyed as a result of receiving the previous attacks. With Ulquiorra dead, Yammy proceeds to fight Rukia, Chad and Renji. Meanwhile, in the fake Karakura Town, Soi Fon and Ōmaeda confront Barragan who overpowers them in his released form. Hitsugaya is also surpassed by Halibel's released state, and is forced to use the full power from his bankai to counterattack. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874762-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 359. "The Frozen Obelisk" * 360. "Shock of the Queen" * 361. "I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me" * 362. "Howling Wolves" * 363. "Superchunky From Hell" | ChapterListCol2 = * 364. "Grinning Revengers" * 365. "Whose Side Are We On" * 366. "The Revenger's High" * 367. "Your Enemy Is My Enemy" | TranslitTitle = Shock of the Queen | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = With their bankai, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon temporarily overpower their opponents. Stark releases his zanpakutō by merging with Lilinette, forcing Ukitake to jump in to help Kyoraku. Arrancar Wonderweiss Margera arrives to aid the Espada, gravely injuring Ukitake, and Starrk wounds Kyōraku when he tries to fight him. The Hollow named Fura frees Aizen, Gin and Tōsen from Yamamoto's fire-prison, but before the captains are defeated, the Visored come to their defense. They quickly defeat Fura and then proceed to assist the captains, with Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori helping Hitsugaya against Halibel, Hachi joining Soi Fon and Ōmaeda against Barragan and Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō "Rose" Otoribashi taking Kyōraku and Ukitake's places against Stark. Komamura and an exhausted Hisagi then prepare to face Tōsen. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874794-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 368. "The Fearless Child" * 369. "Spit On Your Own God" * 370. * 371. "Kingdom of Hollows" * 372. "The Metal Cudgel Flinger" | ChapterListCol2 = * 373. "Wolves Ain't Howl Alone" * 374. * 375. "Execution, Extinction" * 376. "Execution, Extinction 2" * 377. "Shout at the Dark" | TranslitTitle = Kingdom of Hollows | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Soi Fon and Hachi join forces and defeat Barragan, but Love and Rose are overwhelmed by Starrk's abilities. However, Kyōraku returns and defeats Starrk with the full power of his released zanpakutō. After witnessing Barragan's and Stark's deaths, Aizen steps in Halibel's fight and kills her, proclaiming that she and the other Espada were too weak to serve him. He and Gin then prepare to fight nearly all their remaining enemies by themselves. Meanwhile, Mashiro is defeated by Wonderweiss and Kensei takes her place. Aizen provokes his enemies into attacking him and Hiyori is severely injured by Gin as a result. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870020-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 378. "Eyes of the Victor" * 379. "Falta de Armonia" * 380. "Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil" * 381. "Words Just Don't Like You" * 382. "The United Front Mix" | ChapterListCol2 = * 383. "Too Early to Trust" * 384. "Can't Fear Your Own Sword" * 385. "Vice It" * 386. "Bells Are Blue" | TranslitTitle = Vice It | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Ichigo re-enters Las Noches to fight Yammy, who — now revealed as the strongest Espada — has defeated all of his friends. The clash is interrupted by Kenpachi and Byakuya, with the former battling Yammy and the latter convincing Ichigo to return to Karakura to protect it from Aizen, while Unohana accompanies him. In the meantime, Shinji starts fighting Aizen, while Tōsen attacks his former comrades, Komamura and Hisagi, with his new hollow powers. Turned into a hollow, Tōsen overwhelms Komamura, but before finishing him, his neck is stabbed by Hisagi and he falls, defeated. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870046-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *387. "Ignited" *388. "Eagle Without Wings 2 Battlemasters Mix" *389. "Winged Eagles 2" *390. "Beyond the Death Understanding" *391. "The Blazing Glaciers" | ChapterListCol2 = *392. "The Breaking Glaciers" *393. "The Burnout Inferno" *394. "The Burnout Inferno 2" *395. "The Burnout Inferno 3" | TranslitTitle = The Burnout Inferno | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = As Tōsen dies, Ichigo and Unohana arrive in fake Karakura Town. Ichigo's first attempt to kill Aizen fails, but the remaining captains and Visoreds jump to his defense, attempting to give Ichigo an opening that will finish the fight. But despite their combined efforts, Aizen defeats all his enemies single-handedly, prompting Yamamoto to join the fray. Yamamoto prepares an attack that will incinerate the both of them, but by sacrificing Wonderweiss, Aizen causes Yamamoto's zanpakutō to backfire, defeating him. However, Yamamoto manages to catch him off-guard and wound him with his last strength. With the needed opportunity, Ichigo strikes at Aizen again. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870085-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 396. "The Bite" * 397. "Edge of the Silence" * 398. "Back from Blind" * 399. "Deicide" * 400. "Deicide 2" | ChapterListCol2 = * 401. "Deicide 3" * 402. "Deicide 4" * 403. "Deicide 5" * 404. "Deicide 6" | TranslitTitle = Back From Blind | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = Although Ichigo's attack wounds Aizen, he is regenerated by the Hōgyoku, which he has merged himself with. Aizen explains to Ichigo that his growth from the time he met Rukia has been part of his plans, but is interrupted by Isshin. Isshin calms Ichigo, who battles Gin, while he confronts Aizen. As Aizen is weakened in battle, the Hōgyoku starts transforming his body into a greater form. Urahara and Yoruichi arrive and join Isshin in fighting Aizen, but all their methods are ineffective. Meanwhile, a wounded Matsumoto tries to get to Gin. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870110-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 405. "Deicide 7" * 406. "Deicide 8 End of the Chrysalis Age" * 407. "Deicide 9" * 408. "Deicide 10" * 409. "Deicide 11" | ChapterListCol2 = * 410. "Deicide 12" * 411. "Deicide 13" * 412. "Deicide 14" * 413. "Deicide 15" | TranslitTitle = End of the Chrysalis Age | LineColor = FCA845 | Summary = As the Hōgyoku transforms Aizen, he is able to defeat Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin, and leaves with Gin to the real Karakura. Isshin takes Ichigo to a parallel dimension between both Karakuras where the time spent there is longer than in other worlds. Ichigo then goes into his inner conscience to make Zangetsu's spirit teach him his strongest technique to defeat Aizen, but he refuses and starts attacking him alongside his Hollow self. In the real Karakura, Aizen decides to kill Ichigo's friends, knowing about his current training and wishing to increase his anger. Matsumoto arrives at the real Karakura, but she is stopped by Gin. Matsumoto demands an explanation for Gin's betrayal, but Gin stabs her and returns to Aizen. }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Jump from August to October 2010. * 414. "Deicide 16" * 415. "Deicide 17" * 416. "Deicide 18 End" * 417. "Deicide 19" * 418. "Deicide 20" * 419. "Deicide 21 God Rock" * 420. "Deicide 22" * 421. "Deicide 23" * 422. "The Silent Victory" * 423. "Farewell Swords" * 424. "The Lost Agent" Notes References External links *[http://www.j-bleach.com Official Dentsu Bleach website] *[http://www.shonenjump.com/mangatitles/b/manga_b.php Official US Shonen Jump Bleach website] Category:Bleach (manga) Bleach es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Bleach fr:Liste des chapitres de Bleach it:Capitoli di Bleach hu:A Bleach fejezeteinek listája nl:Lijst van hoofdstukken van Bleach ru:Список глав манги «Блич» tr:BLEACH bölüm listesi (manga)